


Without Issue

by ElyCorvus



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/strange fake, The Epic of Gilgamesh
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, a Mixure of the Epic and Fate series
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyCorvus/pseuds/ElyCorvus
Summary: 发文必被屏，或在发布当晚，或在睡醒之后；感谢AO3这片净土。
Relationships: Enkidu/Gilgamesh (Fate), Enkidu/Gilgamesh (Mesopotamian Mythology)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Without Issue

##  \- Without Issue - 

【1】  
乌鲁克第五任国王吉尔伽美什，得益于他那超凡的神性与天赋，大体上可以算是这片土地上最为强壮、最为睿智的人。  
曾遭他压迫的人们愤恨地咒骂道：他浪费这上天的恩赐，用于耀武扬威、胡作非为！  
但也有人看到他的悔过，便赞颂国王的无边的才华与勇武：无论是怎样的魔兽，叫他看一眼，就能找到打败的方法；什么人、事，叫他听一声，便能分辨是非曲直。  
此刻他百无聊赖，要去寻觅一个伙伴一同去散步，于是他穿过庭院，去见他最好的朋友。此时恩奇都正躺在一片葱郁的植物中，他身边的几只动物四散开来，替他宣告了自己的到来。  
吉尔伽美什知道，恩奇都精通兽语便能与飞鸟虫鱼交流，而这些动物所见之世界与人类相异，也能够走遍人类足迹所不能到达的角落，那些见闻的光怪陆离无法轻易想象；除了和乌鲁克的居民交流之外，能够听到野兽对于奇异经历的亲口描述是再好不过，对他的求知欲和好奇心是极大的满足。  
但吉尔伽美什不知道那对话的内容，于是他不满地对恩奇都说道：“本王可谓无所不能，但兽语不算是一种能学习的东西。你也不要总是用，看到你和那些东西说听不懂的话，本王不高兴。”  
“可是我向来有和吉尔分享这些故事。”  
“经过翻译，意思就会打折扣！”  


然后他们携手走到傍晚的湖畔，那里总是有成群结队嬉闹的孩童、行色匆匆地汲水的年轻男女，看着热闹又有趣；他们喜欢孩子，总是与他们聚成一团。用国王的话说，童稚是可贵的纯洁，而真诚的崇拜也令人格外受用。  
女孩们玩耍着恩奇都蓬乱的长发，将它仔细梳理整齐、编成许多发辫，又在其中插上各色的花朵，直到他看起来像一个滑稽的精灵，她们就纷纷快乐地拍起手，唱起歌颂勇者的歌曲来。  
一位活泼的男孩走上前，双目炯炯地看着国王，大胆地诉说自己的敬意。吉尔伽美什大笑起来，摘下一件首饰送给他。  
恩奇都则顶着一头发辫，走到妇人们之间，其中几位抱着她们的孩子，她们母性的光辉吸引了恩奇都；于是她们请他抱抱这幼小的婴孩，他战战兢兢、小心翼翼。他住在国王的宫殿中，而宫殿中没有小孩子。  
于是他感叹道，“我很少见到这样小的孩子。”  
她们发出友善、银铃般的笑声。  
恩奇都唯恐自己粗糙的手划伤这一朵云一般轻盈柔软的婴儿，赶快将他交还了他的母亲；他脑中盘旋着妇人们说的话：“王尚且年轻，但我们未来总会有几位王子和公主的！”  
他走开来，在几步远的地方望着她们，他的视线凝在半空——恍惚间，他仿佛看见吉尔伽美什站在明亮的宫殿中，怀中抱着同样着一朵云，而取代他平日身侧恩奇都的位置、站着美丽而慈爱的乌鲁克王后，他们深情地望着他们共同的孩子。同时，恩奇都他自己站在几步远的地方望着他们。  
恩奇都的脚步拖沓了起来，他垂着脑袋，偷偷地察看另一个方向。吉尔伽美什王仍然在那群孩子们中间，现在玩起了掷银币的游戏，四周一片哄闹；他正乐在其中，整个乌鲁克城上下，除了他的挚友以外没有第二个人会说他幼稚。  
恩奇都也跟着笑起来，吉尔伽美什看起来仍然像个孩子；但他的脚步拖沓了起来。

【2】  
人们赞颂国王的无边的才华：什么人、事，叫他听一声，便能分辨是非曲直。  
即便如此，实际上仍然有一些事情是他无法听一声就分辨清楚的。  
比如此时，他的好友恩奇都一反寻常、蹑手蹑脚地走到他跟前，将他喊到一边。  
狮子自觉地起身走到花园里小憩，而吉尔伽美什一头雾水地听着恩奇都说：“吉尔，我好像有了。”  
有了？有了什么？他们近期并没有要去寻找什么东西。这般想着，他的视线顺着恩奇都的手指，停在了他被宽大的薄麻布袍子完全遮住的小腹。  
吉尔伽美什王恍然大悟。近日他们照例在床上嬉笑玩闹，恩奇都居然变成了具备女性器官的模样，他惊讶之余感到十足的新鲜，比以往还要更胡闹地与他交合。他回想起自己在寝室里雄风大振的模样，并打量着恩奇都：他的面貌同以往并无二致，小巧而精致漂亮的脸，蓬松的长发，看似纤细单薄、实则有一股强大的力量随时喷薄而出的身材。  
这是一个由神用泥土创造的超凡肉体，由于各种原因，吉尔伽美什从未去考虑过恩奇都“人类的一面”——尽管他确实将他当做人类看待。然而，恩奇都应当是和吉尔伽美什同等的、超乎寻常的人类，疾病及伤痛与他们无关。至于妊娠，是他作为男性所不应当有的功能，于是吉尔伽美什也就默认恩奇都同样没有。  
没想到那种易容并非虚有其表，而是切实地五脏俱全，实在是令他始料未及。  
他握着恩奇都的手，感慨道：“虽说它十分怪异、突然，但也是十分的大喜事！但是，吾友啊，这样短短的日子里，你又是怎样察觉这件事的？”  
“我也不太明白，但我就是知道。”恩奇都的声音里有一丝难以觉察的羞赧，他的视线凝在半空。  
吉尔伽美什抚着恩奇都尚还平坦的腹部，一阵从未体验过的喜悦从他心中升腾起来。曾经有数不清的女子们获得国王的宠爱，但她们之中未有一人带来一个孩子；他意识到了，那其中乃是神迹所投放下的一颗异色的宝石，是他们两个人的结晶、王国未来的太阳、能够茁壮成长的幼苗，无论是女孩或男孩都会聪明而英勇。  
他直起身来，神气地宣布，他现在便要告知他城中的人们，恩奇都就是国王最重要、唯一的配偶，而他们的孩子也将在不久之后降临人世，适时应当举办盛大的宴会。  
恩奇都劝告吉尔伽美什，警告他不可过于高调行事，否则将要失去他难得重获的爱戴。  
他又说，“而且，我们二人形影不离这件事人尽皆知，何必多此一举呢？”  
他注视着国王，于是吉尔伽美什还是听了他的话，并柔和地说，“亲爱的恩奇都啊，是我得意忘形了。你乃是如同神一样的自然之子、强壮又聪慧的勇士，乌鲁克的人们传颂着我们讨伐亨巴巴和天牛的事迹。我怎么应该让这样的你屈尊做我的妻子呢？”  
恩奇都其实并不介意，他点了点头、一声不吭地站在吉尔伽美什王的身侧，视线凝在半空。

【3】  
“你这畜生，一边去。”吉尔伽美什用词粗鲁，语气却轻柔得很，他第一次这样主动将他的宠物驱赶到一边，只因为它对着恩奇都略有起伏的小腹又嗅又蹭。它和国王一起长大，或许正为了国王的孩子高兴着。  
吉尔伽美什看了看透过窗子洒进来的灿烂的阳光，指使狮子去花园做日光浴，“去扑你喜欢的蝴蝶，别把植物全都踩坏了。”他煞有介事地拿出几块泥板，是从生产过的妇人们那里收集来的经验，让恩奇都务必读完。  
吉尔伽美什眉飞色舞、滔滔不绝，在遇见恩奇都以前，他梦到一颗流星向他坠落，如今他又做了流星坠落的梦，想必指的是那个未出世的孩子。恩奇都温顺地听着他的说话，眉眼低垂，让人察觉奇怪：  
“怎么了？你看起来不是很舒服。是那毛毯不够柔软、帷幔太过单薄，妨碍了你的睡眠？还是近日雨水连绵，这潮湿使你的皮肤难受？或者，午餐端上的菜肴不够、水果缺乏甜味，使你的口腹感到不爽快？”  
恩奇都回答：“敬爱的王呀，并不是这样，你使我受宠若惊。几十天来，在新换的床上我高枕无忧；雨水滋润大地万物，也使我的心情不再焦躁；更不要提那些餐桌上的珍馐，想来就使我受之有愧。”  
“你不要客气又遮掩，我们应当无话不谈。你何必为这样的小事惴惴不安呢？本王一向舍得拿出最好的东西来，尤其是对你；如果你觉得不够好，再换更好的就是了。”  
恩奇都扶着吉尔伽美什的肩膀，慌乱而诚挚地表示：“我只是感到有一些倦怠，所以不禁神游天外了而已。”  
“一个人负担两条生命，是着实辛苦的事情！如果你想要睡眠，本王的胸膛可以借给你。”吉尔伽美什宽慰地说，将恩奇都拢入自己的怀中，“但方才本王讲述自己的梦境，你却使本王不快，所以要做出相应的补偿，也将你的梦境同本王诉说。”  
恩奇都模糊如同耳语的声音响起：“我昨夜，梦到我挚爱的好友为我披上如同新娘头上一样的薄布。”  
这低语的发言着实是一种很响亮的浪漫，但吉尔伽美什王没有说话，因为恩奇都缓缓说了这一句后，就倚着他宽阔的身躯进入了梦乡。

【4】  
这一天，到了早餐的时间，吉尔伽美什没有在餐桌见到恩奇都，认为他又因孕育而困倦，就交代道：“让他好好休息，不用任何人去打扰他！”  
但过了午餐的时间，他仍然没有见到恩奇都；他无心去吃那些羊肉和麦酒，径直到了恩奇都的住处，询问那些仆从。他们深深地对国王低下头，告诉他恩奇都的房内一直十分安静，没有任何响动。  
吉尔伽美什看到桌上的水罐仍然满当，心中疑惑，他遣走仆从，一个人走进了幽暗的卧室。透过层层帐幔，他看到的不是躺卧的人影，而是一个坐立的人影。  
听到脚步声，恩奇都回头看着吉尔伽美什的方向，他的身体向一旁略微移动，遮住了床单上一片深色的污渍。  
只见他双眼红肿，脸上是大块的阴霾，正不知所措地绞着手指，身上照例穿着平时那件宽大的浅色袍子，却以奇怪的角度拧成一团、缩在膝上。  
吉尔伽美什看在眼里，他快步上前查看情况，把恩奇都的手从它不情愿的主人那里夺了过来，这景象使他大吃一惊：“究竟发生了什么？没有任何人向本王传你的话哩。你的手指和袍子上沾着星星点点的鲜血，你的脸色像一株枯萎的树木。恩奇都，你说说话吧！”  
恩奇都的视线凝在半空，他喃喃地说，那颗宝石没有了。  
吉尔伽美什明白了他经历了怎样的一场大难，一时悲痛与心疼交织，令他说不出话来。他握着恩奇都的手，他跌跌绊绊无法从床上站起；他就直接将恩奇都抱起来，带他去洗濯。  
他们一同进了水池，国王为他的挚友清洗身体，重复了许多次，直到水池中所放的水不再变得浑浊。恩奇都安静地躺在他的怀里，手指轻轻拨动水面的花瓣，说了一句话：  
“吉尔，我好像还是没能当一个真正的人类。为了这样的人，要浪费仆从辛苦汲回来的水，真是令我羞愧难当。”  
吉尔伽美什阻止他的话：“你是如此有价值的一个人类，怎么会不值当呢？你此刻正忍受着身体的剧痛，不应当逞强。”  
恩奇都的双眼充满泪水，他解释道：“不是这样的，吉尔，我不疼。我做了一个很长的梦，直到早晨，苏醒后就发觉了异样；失去了这样宝贵的事物，我的躯体却无动于衷，太令人讶异、太令人心寒，让我无颜面对你。”  
“那或许是因为你比任何人类都更加强健，所以没有感知到那种疼痛！你应当想，世上的女子，也不是总能够顺利地孕育、分娩，她们之中的一些人甚至为此失去了生命，这是何其惋惜的事情啊。你既然安然无恙，我就感到一切安好。”  
“何况，今后有很长的时日，倘若你不介意，我们还有很多这样的机会。”  
“我会请你敬慕的沙姆哈特来和你日夜作伴，我会亲自去神殿为你祷告，一切不会再有任何差池。”  
但无论年轻的国王说出怎样甜蜜的、安抚的、告慰的话，他的挚友没有什么欣快的回音，只是倚在他宽阔的身躯上，抖动着肩膀、发出细微的抽泣声，然后与他诉说那个纠缠到天亮、太阳神舍马什与其他几位神一同开会的梦。  
吉尔伽美什的心沉了下来，他再说不出什么话。他们沉默着拥吻，两个人的泪水流汇在一起，滴入了逐渐变凉的池水。

**-Fin-**

> **参考史诗的注释：**  
>  [1]“……为我披上如同新娘头上一样的薄布……”：  
>  恩奇都死后，吉尔伽美什悲痛欲绝，但只得以薄布将他蒙罩起来，“如同盖他的新娘一样”。本文中吉尔伽美什误以为恩奇都梦到他俩举行婚礼。  
>  [2]“……那个纠缠到天亮……的梦”：  
>  恩奇都做了一个很长的梦，梦中诸神讨论吉尔伽美什与恩奇都杀了天牛与亨巴巴，因此让他们之中的一个人受到死亡的惩罚。醒来后恩奇都将这个梦告知吉尔伽美什，然后就病倒在他的面前。

**Author's Note:**

>  **拔旗小涂鸦：**  
> 


End file.
